Our Little Game
by JustOneDayMore
Summary: The twins have started a game that only they know about. What will the Host Club think? Will the twins be able to keep their secret safe? Twincest
1. The Game Begins

**Edit: I just went in and changed a few things, no big deal. I'm going to update this soon, and since my writing style has changed over the years, I'm just fixing up the chapters.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer – I obviously don't own Ouran.**

"Hikaru! Get. Out. Of. Bed!" I yelled at my twin, yanking on his arm with each word I said. It was a dark, rainy afternoon, which did not help my mood.

_I've been doing this for _at least_ twenty minutes! What is his problem?! It's two in the afternoon! _I gave his arm one last tug, which seemed to be enough to _finally _make him move. I watched him slowly sit up and shoot me a death glare in the process.

"Leave my arm out of this!" He pulled his arm out of my grasp and lay back down, rolling over onto his other side, his back to me.

I mentally sighed, and crawled into bed next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hikaru?"

No answer.

"Hikaru, I don't get why you're so angry with me..."

"I never said I was angry." There was no emotion in his voice.

"Then what's wrong?" I whispered into his ear.

He shivered, and I was filled with satisfaction.

"Hikaru, please tell me." I waited for a response, and never got one.

_Looks like I'm just going to have to wait for him to break under the pressure. I know it will happen. He's done it so many times in the past._

About ten minutes later, just like I knew he would, my twin finally gave me an answer.

"I'm just...really confused." His voice cracked a few times, and I knew he was about to cry.

"Hikaru, why?" I asked him, also confused.

He turned around in my arms to face me, looking into my eyes, a few tears escaping his. I looked into his eyes, hoping I could read his emotions like I usually can.

_I've never seen this expression in his eyes before. The pure sadness, the anger, the confusion. But there is something else...want? Love?_

I watched him as he reached his arms up to wrap them around my neck, pulling our lips dangerously close to each other's. We had been this close many times before for our Host Club acts, but somehow this felt...different. I blushed, wondering what was coming next. "Hikaru...what are you doing?"

Hikaru leaned in closer and closer, leaving just a small gap between our lips. I knew my twin well enough to know that he was doing this for a reason. I waited. I could feel my blush deepen as the seconds passed.

I was just about to pull away when he finally said something.

"I'm confused because I don't know if this is wrong...if I should feel this way." A few more tears dripped down his pale cheeks. I just stared into his eyes, not able to look away.

"Kaoru..." He closed the gap between our lips. I kissed back, not entirely realizing what I was doing until he pulled away.

The gears in my mind slowly started turning and everything made sense. I leaned in and kissed him again. This time it was a longer, more passionate kiss.

I pulled away to speak, and partially to breathe. Hikaru had a slightly shocked look on his face, and his breathing was slightly ragged. I nuzzled my face in my twin's neck. "I love you, Hikaru."

At first he wasn't able to speak, shocked at the fact that I had just said something so huge.

"I love you too, Kaoru." His words sounded sincere, but he was hesitant to say them. "But are you sure this is okay? I mean, we're brothers. Twins."

I lifted my head away from his neck to look at him. I looked up into the pair of identical eyes I knew so well.

"Hikaru, why didn't you come talk to me about this?" I asked him, concern evident in my voice.

Hikaru pulled me into a tight embrace. He sat up, pulling me with him. I was sitting across from him now. Hikaru leaned forward to lay his head down on my chest. I felt comfortable with him there. "I didn't want to tell you about my feelings because I was afraid that you would be disgusted with me, and shut me out of your life..."

I was shocked. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away to look at him, holding him there. "Don't you _ever_ think that I about me Hikaru Hitachiin!" My voice was loud and stern. I wasn't angry with him. I just couldn't believe that he thought it was a possibility that I would even consider doing that. "I could _never _be disgusted with you! And there is no way in hell that I would _ever_ shut you out of my life for _anything!_ Your my brother! My twin!"

Hikaru looked down, away from my burning gaze. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru..." Tears started to well up in his eyes again. "I just didn't know what to do." I pulled him back to me, letting his head rest on my chest again. I wrapped one arm around Hikaru's waist and brought my free hand up to his head, stroking his hair. I loved the way the soft strands felt under my fingertips.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry about that outburst. I'm just surprised that you would even think that of me. And don't worry. This is all going to work itself out." I said soothingly, trying to calm down my twin.

Randomly, an idea popped into my head. It was kind of crazy, but it just might work. I took his chin in my hand and tilted his face up to look at mine.

"I think I found a way to make our little problem fun." Hikaru looked confused, so I took a moment to explain it to him.

"You do want to be _together_ now, right?" Hikaru nodded eagerly in response. I smiled at him, making him smile a mirror image of my own. "Okay! That means people can't know about _us, _right?" He nodded, and I continued. "So...we can make a game out of it!"

"So we just have to hide it from people, and not do anything to different from what we usually do, so people don't notice the change that has happened between us."

I sat there, thinking for a moment. "What about the Host Club?"

"I think that we can have a little more fun with our 'brotherly love' acts now, considering that they aren't 'acts' anymore." Hikaru smirked at me, making me blush. "We just can't go overboard with it. We don't want people getting suspicious now, would we?" He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"N-No." I stuttered, barely able to speak at all. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. Hikaru smiled against my lips and pulled away.

"That's what I thought." He said, and I pulled him back in for another kiss.

I was quite curious to how our new little game would play out.


	2. Playing the Game

**Alright, chapter two. I went through and fixed my mistakes! **

**Enjoy, and I'm sorry it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: Same as the chapter before.**

**Hikaru's POV**

The next day at school wasn't too bad. We still held hands all the time and stayed close to each other. To everyone else, it seemed as if nothing had changed. But to us, everything had.

Every little touch from Kaoru was like an electric shock through my body. It was really hard to keep myself from just grabbing him and kissing him again. Feeling his body pressed up against mine...his gentle kisses down my neck...

"Hikaru! Hello?"

"Wha?" I snapped out of my thoughts to find Kaoru standing in front of my desk, waving his hand in front of my face. _It must be the end of class._

I looked up to meet his eyes. "Oh, sorry, Kaoru. I was thinking."

"About what?" Kaoru asked in a playful voice, poking me in the nose with his finger.

I stood up and quickly scanned the room. _Good. Everyone already left._

I walked around the desk so I was behind Kaoru. I hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him backwards into me. I leaned down to his neck and gently kissed the delicate skin.

"I was thinking about how adorable you are." I murmured against his neck.

Kaoru slipped out of my grip and turned around to face me, a fake pout on his lips. "I'm nothing else? Just 'adorable'?"

I put a hand on my hip and stood there, giving Kaoru a sarcastic look. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget cute, sexy, hot, irresistible…would you like me to keep going?"

Kaoru just rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot." He walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss. "But that's why I love you." Kaoru smiled and took my hand, pulling me out of the classroom.

"Now, come on! We have to hurry! Tono is going to kill us if we're late again!"

Kaoru started pulling me down the hall in the direction of music room #3.

I smirked to myself. _Oh, right, The Host Club! This is going to be fun…_

We slowly opened the door of the third music room, trying to sneak in undetected. That plan failed when the door let out a loud squeak, causing everyone in the room to turn their attention to us. Kaoru and I walked over to our couch we always sit on. We preferred to save Kyouya's and Tamaki's scolding's until after the Host Club was over.

Once we sat down, the eleven guests that had showed up for us today started asking us questions that varied from "where have you two been?" to "what's your favorite color?".

_I am _really_ not in the mood to deal with these girls today. _I looked over at Kaoru, who was smiling and politely answering questions, like always. Seeing him smile made me smile, and it instantly brightened my mood.

I hadn't noticed the guest that had been slowly sneaking her way up behind us toward Kaoru. I was too distracted, staring into the pair of eyes I knew so well. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true!

Once she reached us, she surprised my twin with a kiss on the cheek. She ran back over to the group of girls around us and got asked a million questions at once.

Before Kaoru could react, I had my arm around him and pulled him closer to me protectively. Jealousy had gotten the best of me.

The group of girls around us had immediately quieted down to watch, waiting to see what would happen next. Little did they know, our 'act' wasn't an act anymore.

Kaoru looked up at me, surprised. I thought I was keeping a straight face, but apparently I wasn't. He knew what was wrong with me the minute he looked at my face.

"Hikaru, there's no need to be jealous. It was just a kiss on the cheek." My twin reached his hand and cupped my face gently.

I leaned into Kaoru's hand lightly. "I know. I just can't stand the sight of anybody else but me touching you in any way." I clenched my jaw in frustration. "It drives me crazy!"

Kaoru moved his hand from my cheek to wrap his arm around my neck. He pulled my face down so it was level with his. I blushed, his face only inches from mine. "Hikaru, you know I'm yours. You know I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

Kaoru leaned in even more and his lips brushed against mine, causing a blush to spread across his face. "So, get over it." He wrapped his other arm around my neck and kissed me. Every girl in the room fainted at our kiss, including Haruhi, who had been secretly watching us the whole time.

I decided to take things a little further. I hooked my arms around Kaoru's waist, pulling him closer into me. I pulled away from his mouth to trail soft kisses down his neck. He pulled away, a bit surprised at my actions and hesitant to take things any further.

"People might notice if we do anything to impulsive." Kaoru whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered against his neck. "It's not like every single person is staring at us right now. Just all the girls." Kaoru rolled his eyes, due to the fact that I had completely forgotten that all the girls had passed out. I went back to his neck, but he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away. _Look around. _Kaoru mouthed the words to me.

Slowly, I sat back up against the couch and looked around the third music room.

I began to think I took things a little too far and messed things up like I _always_ do when I glanced around the room.

I met the eyes of the staring Host Club members, and I froze in place, my mind reeling.


	3. Over Already?

**Just editing, same as before. I will update very soon though!**

**Special thanks to Haya Cho, for inspiring me to write this chapter. **

**Hikaru's POV**

For once in my life, I had no idea what to do. I couldn't come up with anything.

Kaoru came over and sat next to me. "Do you think you they think we're up to something?" He asked just loud enough for me to hear. Anxiety was evident in his voice. "Do you think they know?"

"Kaoru, I don't know what to do!" I whispered to him. I was starting to panic. I think Kaoru was already panicking. We couldn't show it though, or everyone would know that something was _definitely _going on.

**Kaoru's POV**

My mind was racing. I couldn't think straight. I didn't know what to do. Usually Hikaru is always the one who comes with all our acts and all our tricks. I just follow! I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. _Okay...we can tell them that we're together, we could say it was all just a joke, umm...I can't think of any other options!_

I looked up at Hikaru. He was just sitting and staring, with a completely blank expression.

"Hikaru." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me. I quietly giggled as I watched him snap out of his dazed state. Hikaru looked at me, panic still visible in his eyes. "I have an idea."

I pulled him down to where I was on the couch and whispered my plan in his ear. "Okay, so what we're gonna do is-"

All of a sudden, I heard Kyouya's calm and collected voice. "Hikaru, Kaoru, well done. You took it a little far, but we are definitely going to attract more guests now that you have..." He paused to think of a decent word. "...improved your act." He looked up from his laptop to meet our confused gazes.

I couldn't think of anything to say to him. Hikaru and I just stared back at him. I finally broke the awkward silence. "Um...yeah...We were talking the other night, and we decided that our act was getting a little repetitive?" I stopped, took a deep breath, and continued. "So...we thought of a way to improve it...?" I tried to make it sound as convincing as possible, but my voice shook a bit.

I'm pretty sure Kyouya didn't buy it, but all of the other hosts seemed to. They snapped out of their dazed states of shock and went back to work. Well, they had to resurrect all of their guests first.

Hikaru was still in shock. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I just got carried away and..." I took his face in my hands, smiling softly.

"Hikaru, it's okay. Relax. Everything's taken care of." I watched his facial expression soften. He didn't say anything else. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Hikaru closed his eyes, his face weary.

I watched as everything went back to normal. The atmosphere still felt awkward, but the hosts were back to entertaining their guests. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened. Almost.

Our guests were the only ones that were still out cold. I didn't feel like waking them up. I was not in the mood to deal with them anymore.

I pulled my twin into a warm embrace. "Let's go home."


	4. Talking Things Through

**I feel like I kind of wrote myself into a corner with this chapter, and that's why I've taken so long to update it. I've been trying to figure it out this whole time. I think I finally got it, though. I'll be updating soon!**

**Hikaru's POV**

I stomped into our room and slammed the door, completely forgetting that Kaoru was right behind me. I threw myself onto our bed and replayed what had happened at the Host Club today in my mind_. _I stared out the window, lost in thought._ I can't help that I lose control sometimes… I mean, what I did wasn't that bad…was it? No. It wasn't. It wasn't extreme or anything, just unexpected. Yeah, that's it…_

I heard Kaoru open the door and sigh. He closed it gently behind him and made his way over to me. "Hikaru, I didn't think you'd be so bothered by this." He sat down beside me on our bed, and stared out the window. I guess we both have the tendency to do that.

"I'm sorry, Kao. I'm just all frustrated from earlier." I sat up and shifted my gaze from the window to him. He didn't look like he was listening. He was lost in his thoughts like I'd been. "Kaoru… tell me what you're thinking." I urged gently. I pulled him close and held him against my chest.

**Kaoru's POV**

I looked up at him, taking in his gorgeous face. I wish I knew what had changed my feelings for him. I squirmed a bit in his arms, and he loosened his grip. "Sorry… I thought you liked it when I held you." He mumbled. He looked like a puppy that just got kicked. Hurt and, well, just plain sad.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself close again. "I do… I'm just confused… You're not the only one who's frustrated…" I closed my eyes and let him wrap his arms back around me. "C'mon, Kao…" He murmured. "Tell me what's bothering you…"

I sighed and bit my lip, afraid to tell him the truth. "It's gonna hurt, but… fine." Hikaru looked at me expectantly. I averted my gaze, and went back to staring out the window. "I just… I feel like I'm losing confidence in us." I gripped his shirt in frustration, not paying attention to him. "I think it's cause of what happened today. Just seeing our friends reactions to what we did really hurt me, and if they reacted that way, then what are other people going to think?" I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling.

I couldn't see his face, but I imagine it was something of surprise and sadness. I knew how much he wanted us to work, but I just couldn't see it…

He took my face in his hands, and ran his thumb across my cheek. "Does it really matter what other people think? I think the only thing that matters is our happiness…" I opened an eye to look at him, and he smiled. "As long as we're happy, nothing else matters, right?"

I gave him a halfhearted smile. "You're right, Hikaru… when did you get so smart?" I bumped our foreheads together, and he moved his hands to the back of my neck. "Kaoru, if you don't want to be with me you don't have to be. Just tell me." I met his gaze and saw how serious he was about this.

"I want to be with you, Hikaru. I love you, I do." He smiled a bit at this, and I smiled back. "I just never imagined that it would be this hard. It's only been one full day, and things are already hard, and people don't even know yet!"

Hikaru threw his head back and laughed, and I just blushed like an idiot. "Hey! What's so funny?"

His laughter stopped abruptly and he turned his attention to me once more. "Do you want people to know, Kaoru?" He leaned in closer to my face, causing me to instinctively lean back. "Well… I guess I wouldn't mind. It might make things easier." I blushed again, and Hikaru kept leaning closer and closer.

I'm pretty sure he had accomplished his goal when I ended up on my back. He took the opportunity to pin my wrists above my head. He brought his face down close to mine. I felt my face getting hot, and I turned my head away. "You're planning something, aren't you? You're going to tell everyone tomorrow, huh?"

All he did was smirk. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough…" He murmured in my ear. "My little uke…"


End file.
